Talk:Fencer/@comment-26230672-20150321202713/@comment-24288820-20150325190843
I said no one cares about your opinion. I never said YOU don't care, but as long as it's subjective it can't be proven and is therefore unfit for use in an actual arguement, and since you're the one that came out and openly disagreed with the original statement, YOU'RE the one that has to read everything and contradict it since you're on the offensive. Looking at my comment it's honestly not that long for a rebuttal of your original dispute. There's no such thing as too long as long as you avoid redundancy, and I didn't repeat myself once. It IS however possible to have an arguement be too short, because if it's not that long then you obviously have less support than me, and you only make yourself appear to have no credibility because if you legitimately were a player that at least holds a candlestick to me, then you'd be able to come up with some disputing evidence on the fly off the top of your head. You don't do that, so as far as I'm concerned, or anyone else for that matter, you're just all talk, and don't go claiming you have arguements but don't use them; like I said before if you had them then you'd use them. That being said, I myself find that you greatly overestimate your skill, as you don't know how to juggle, you haven't beaten insane mode once in FIVE f***ing years, and just a month ago I got a 24 win streak in PvP while going easy on you, and the other day you beat me once while I was polishing away the rust, then I was getting near flawless victories on you without breaking a sweat to the point that I took the glowstick and stopped using magic just to give you a fighting chance, but even when using the same character with me at a disadvantageous weapon, you could barely even stand unless you used candy ass hit and run strategies. Now that we've determined you have the skill of an average player, we now know that your opinions, whether they're subjective or objective, aren't as valid/reliable as the opinion of someone like FunnyFunkyCow, Thundylane, EliteDarkLord, or myself, who have all beaten insane mode multiple times. The only people who would actually listen to your opinions over ours is if they're as biased, ignorant, irrational, immature, and obnoxious as you. Now you can show us any legitimate arguments you have against ice, and boo doesn't count because boo is 3 stupid 5 me 3/5 memes are so much better than boo because they're memes and boo isn't a meme it's just you being stupid. Make sure you give practical examples of situations where something works or doesn't work out, and back up all of your opinions with some kind of support to make them objective. Don't skimp out on content because that makes it easier for me to contradict you. If when you say boo you WANT to make it seem like you know absolutely nothing about Castle Crashers, then it sure is working all right.